gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper Reacts to "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell"
'Dipper: '''Hi, everyone. It's me, Dipper Pines. Lately, I've been checking out some fanfics that you guys wrote about my show, Gravity Falls. I've been hearing about this one called "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell". I've never read it before, so it better be interesting. '''Mabel: '''Um, Dipper? I think you're better off not reading it. It's totally dirty and twisted, and it'll give you nightmares for weeks! '''Dipper: '''Uh...how come? '''Mabel: '''I really don't wanna tell you at this point. But please, whatever you do, don't read that story! '''Dipper: '''I really don't understand what Mabel's talking about, but whatever seems disturbing in the fanfic better not be disturbing for me. #Allright, here we go. #Well, reading a book! DUH! #Um, there's a second "e" in the word "exclaimed". #I think he needs some sort of cipher or something. #There's a Taco Bell next to my house, and I've been there once or twice. #This is accurate for the Taco Bell next to my house. #I think the quotation marks are supposed to go before "Mabel moaned", not after. #Oh, I hope nothing bad happens in this story. #Ah, clumsy Stan! #Clumsy, clueless Stan. #I didn't know that Taco Bell can camouflage with the environment. #Um...they spelled "Mystery" wrong. #Taco Bell is supposed to be down the street, not in a forest. I'm so confused. #Yeah, I agree. Pine needles kinda do hurt. #What did you expect, a human sacrifice? #Isn't it time for him to retire, now? #Wow, Gramps. Rude. #Um, the word "dollar" is supposed to have an "r" in it. #Uh-oh...I don't like the sound of this. '''Dipper: '''Okay. So that's just Part One. I'd better start reading the second part to find out what happens next. '''Mabel: '''Oh, no you don't, Dipper! Part Two is where things get crazy! You don't even wanna know what happens! '''Dipper: '''I don't know what Mabel was talking about. Well, on to Part Two! #Far from the counter? How can the restroom in a fast food restaurant be so far from there? #I don't know who the guy in the black cloak was, but I don't think he's good. #Ugh. Gross. #Oh no. I don't like where this is going. #What the-?! Uh-oh... #Uh-oh. I really don't want to picture that in my mind! #Oh no. I know that you can't show your private parts to anyone. #Oh, crud. This isn't good. #Yikes! He literally jizzed on everything. What now? #Eeeeew! Dipper! What are you ''doing?! #STOP! I like snow! I don't want to think of it in a bad way! #DIPPER! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! #Really, I'm trying not to puke now. #WHAT?! OH, YUCK! #Oh, no, Dipper. Don't do it. #Dipper, I... #AAAACK! EW! GROSS! #WHY?! #UGH, THIS IS SO GROSS! #Ugh! Ew! Ack! #WHY?! WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE OBSESSIONS WITH THIS?! AUGH! #Wait, is that...even...possible?! #Oh, crud. #Wait, what? #Oh... #Holy cow, this keeps getting more and more disturbing. #AAAAAH! DIPPER! STOP! #Oh, no, no, no, no, no! #Dipper, I don't think you can survive in that. #Well, this is escalating quickly. #It's escalating very quickly! #AW, EW! NO! #AW, CRUD! NO! #Dipper, stop it! Calm your privates, man! #Oh...my...gosh. Must...not...vomit. #OH, YUCK! #Oh, gosh! This is escalating to the point of madness! #It is indeed a fatal mistake! #Ouch! This is really hurting my private parts just thinking about it. #OH, YUCK! #DIPPER, STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT! #I should've warned you about all those out-of-control bodily fluids! #It's almost like a fountain shooting lava! It's...gross! #Oh, darn. #Oh, great. Dipper killed himself. '''Dipper: '''Well, that was...disturbing. I got turned on by my feces and other various bodily fluids, started losing control over them, and accidentally cut myself and died from blood loss. Is that the end of the story? '''Mabel: '''No, Dipper! It's not the end of it! There's a third part in the story! '''Dipper: '''Wait...there's Part Three? I should read that part and find out what happens next. I hope Mabel finds a way to undo the events that happened. '''Mabel: '''I think you should stop right there, Dipper! Part Three is more disturbing than Part Two! '''Dipper: '''I hope it's not. Anyway, here we go. #Mabel, you're a genius! #Um, Mabel always uses the women's restroom. #Uh-oh... #Just how big are those stalls? #Oh, no. #Mabel, no! #MABEL, NO! #MABEL, I SAID NO! #OH, YUCK! #Kissing a dead corpse sounds disgusting! #Wait, when did Dipper strip himself out of his clothes? I thought he only took off his shorts! #Oh, no, Mabel. Not you, too. #Um, shouldn't it be "No one", not "Know 1"? #OH NO! THEY'RE 12 YEARS OLD! 12-YEAR-OLDS SHOULDN'T DO THINGS LIKE THIS! STOP! #Oh no... #I hope someone punches her in the throat. #Wait...I thought Mabel always wears a skirt. #AUUUUUGH! #ACK! THIS IS SO GROSS! #My eyes are burning! #ACK! NO! #I'm not okay with this! #I'm pretty sure that's not good. #HE WOULDN'T! #Uh-oh... #I don't like the sound of this. #Holy buckets. #This is not okay! #WHAT?! #I feel like I'm gonna vomit now. #HOW IS THAT GONNA WORK?! MABEL, USE YOUR BRAIN! #Oh no. #I don't know what's coming after this, but I don't think it';s good. #I really hate how incest fans ship me with Mabel. #I think she could pretend that she's a vampire or something... #Uh-oh... #YOU WERE JUST DOING DIRTY THINGS WITH YOUR OWN BROTHER, MABEL, AND YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL SPACE NOW?! #I hope Mabel lies and says it's Kool-Aid. #It's Kool-Aid! #Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooo! #MABEL! NO! #I'M DYING ON THE INSIDE! #I'M DYING ON THE EVERYTHING! WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS TO BOTH ME AND MY SISTER?! #Now I know the meaning of "black comedy". #Oh, man. #EEEEEEEEWWWWW! #DON'T! #PLEASE, DON'T! #WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! #ACK! #Why do I find this funny? #I REGRET EVERYTHING! #Um, "the" is supposed to be spelled T-H-E, not T-E-H. #AAAACK! #AAAAAAGGGH! THIS IS SO DISTURBING! #Now this is just weird! How can she be alive after the guy cut most of her parts off?! Darn that creator! #Oh no....Mabel.... #WHAT?! #What does that mean?! #AAAAAGH! EVERYONE'S PRIVATE PARTS SHOULD HURT AFTER THIS! #YOU IDIOT! #Oh...my...gosh. #THIS IS SO UNREAL! HOW CAN SOMETHING IN REALITY BE THAT GROSS?! #Goal? What goal? #Well, that's a shame. #Um, I think that's supposed to be "for", not "four". #Ew, hugging a dead body is worse than kissing and playing around with one! #How in the world can someone cut people for money?! That's ridiculous! #Oh, dang. #Thank goodness the story's almost over. I feel like I'm gonna puke after this. #I REALLY LIKED TACOS, YOU KNOW! #Oh, no...Soos...not you, too. '''Dipper: '''And...(shudders) That's it. That's the story. '''Mabel: '''I warned you about reading that story! When I first read the story, I thought it would be a nice, innocent story about going to Taco Bell, but no, it was horrible and gruesome and it contained blood, gore, inappropriate themes, and all that stuff! You should've listened to me when I told you not to read that story! '''Dipper: '''I know. I feel kinda sick to my stomach after reading "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell". I never knew that story would torture someone's retinas. I really need a nap now. So, yeah...I'm never going to Taco Bell as long as I live. There are lots of good fanfics out there, but this one has got to be the worst. '''Mabel: '''Some people made fanfics similar to "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell", like "Mabel Goes to Wendy's" or "Pacifica Goes to Subway"...and they're even worse! People call these type of stories "shockfics". Some people in the MLP fandom have made shockfics as well, like "Cupcakes" and "Sweet Apple Massacre", and they're all pretty disturbing. '''Dipper: '''Shockfics, huh? I just don't know why some people make this kind of stuff. It's really disturbing. I really don't think it's safe for human beings to watch or read. If you excuse me, I need to lie down... Category:Fan-Fiction